Darkened Past
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella is a secret gang member who will pick a fight just to relive pain. What happens when the Cullen’s come and Edward is not attracted to her blood? If she always comes to school with a new cut? How will they help her? RXR Is better than it sounds.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!_

**Prologue**

_Summary: Isabella is a secret gang member who will pick a fight just to relive pain. What happens when the Cullen's come and Edward is not attracted to her blood? If she always comes to school with a new cut? How will they help her?_

**Chapter 1**

"YEA IF YOU WANT HER SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU PAY FOR HER?" my dad yelled drunk at my mom.

"I WOULD, IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T SPEND ALL OUR MONEY ON ALCOHOL!"

I heard them arguing for about the thousand time as I jumped out of my window to go to my secret gang. The thing was nobody for sure that there was a gang, but they were so right to believe it. They were all into getting high, drunk and picking fights. But, I just got into fights. I couldn't hurt my mom for her seeing two people she loved come home drunk and beat either her or me. I also didn't want to get high because my dad was the chief police. How ironic. The town's chief police beats his own wife and daughter.

I sighed as I looked down at my next victim. The only thing the gang, _Twilight Vampires_, did with the people is beat the light out of them, and then leave for them to live or die by themselves.

Sometimes I felt the guilt. But, the only time I went out on the beat trips was when I was made about my parents fighting. I only hung out with them because they were the only ones who understood me and the dilemma I was going through.

I made straight D's so I could pass, cussed out teachers, and sometimes when a stray student laughs at me I get into a fight.

The thing was is that on the street you didn't mess with me, but at school where it really mattered, I was just the emo freak who only hung with crack heads.

I sighed again. I was never always like this. I really actually made straight A's, never back sassed the teachers, and I was the most innocent girl in school.

That was till that day:

**Flash back (15 years old)**

_I sighed. My parents were fighting again. They really loved each other and me. They just couldn't afford a child right now. They had the same argument. It wasn't if I should move, it was who would be the best to take care of me for about a year or two for my parents to get back on their feet. They only ever yelled then. That is how much they loved me and each other._

_This night was different though. There was cuss words flying and then I heard a slam._

_My mom came up crying and she came in without knocking. That meant something big was up._

"_Bella," her worried brown eyes searched deep into my brown ones._

"_Yes mom?" she was starting to worry me. She was always a hyper pixie. __**(AN: Just imagine she is normally like Alice, but an adult. And Bella's mom.)**_

"_You know that your father will love you no matter what he does or says right?"_

"_Yes," this was really starting to scare me._

"_Well, I have a good feeling that your father is going to come home drink so I want you to know that his mind is not there."_

"_Yes mom. I know what people are like when they are drunk."_

"_Not your father. Now when he comes home I want you to lock yourself in room."_

"_Mom! How can you say that!"_

"_Just promise me Isabella Marie Swan!" she said sternly using her mother voice she rarely uses._

"_Yes momma."_

"_Good," she got up kissing my forehead._

_Later that night my father came home drunk as my mother assumed. _

_I was really thirsty and they always told me to get water no matter what. Even if they did tell me to lock myself in my room._

_I took a deep breath and snuck down stairs. I saw something I never wanted to see I my entire life._

_My mother was clutching a bloody arm and my own FATHER was holding the knife responsible for the slash._

_I was about to scream but I meet my mother's eyes. They held a warning and I followed it. I ran up to my room._

_It was just Monday and he found pleaser out of what he was doing so then proceed everyday for the next week. _

_On Saturday he came really close to her thought. I know I couldn't let that happen again. So that night was the last night Bella Swan ran away. That was the last night Bella Swan was seen. Bella of the Twilight Vampires then never ran and protected her mom. Even if meant having her see her little girl go in the wrong direction. Have her risk her life every night just to save her mother. She could be more proud and disappointed all at the same time. She was the only one who know. _

**Present**

I was now smiling. Yes, all my anger was let out. Now I can protect my mom. I drove home in my beat up red pickup truck. Charlie had gotten it for me before he started to come home drunk. I smiled at the memory. I quickly wiped it away. He hurt my mom in so many ways. He sometimes he nicked me with the knife, but I lost all pain after I started in the gang. I was so high up. I was practically the leader. I was actually…

My thoughts were cut off from what I saw in front of my house.

It was an ambulance and a police car. In the catty was the thing that made my stomach churn. My mother's dead body.

Dad said it was suicide, but I had to laugh at that. But, even if I was big tough on the street and no touch at school, I was afraid with my father. But, he was my authority. And now I was Charlie's bunching bag.

**(AN: So what do you think? Please Review!!!)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._


	2. The Beginning Cullen Style

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 2**

**6 months later**

**Edward's POV**

We had just moved into the same boring old town. Same boring old house. Same boring old school we had gone to what seemed not to long ago.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. All the humans would be asleep and I could get a quick hunting trip in by time for school.

I was down stairs then I saw my whole family looking out the window.

I walked over and then I heard it. Screaming. I didn't know who or what it was and it made me wonder.

"Who is screaming at this hour?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe it is someone being raped," Rose suggested.

"Rose, just because you were raped doesn't mean that every time someone else screams early in the morning," Emmett joked.

"Hey you never know."

Then it just stopped. I just stopped that was weird.

I hear d siren. Good someone is going to go help that person.

"Kids, go hunting before you go to school," Carlisle said," Also go in the other direction without breathing. I think the person may have been hearing."

The night went fast since I was hunting.

"Hurry up Edward!" the pixie Alice yelled, "I want to get to school early."

"Okay!"I whispered knowing they would hear me.

I ran vampire speed down to my baby. My Volvo and saw my siblings in and ready to go.

"Edward, today there is going to be a girl sitting all alone. That is going to be the only table that will be close to empty," Alice said happily.

I chuckled, "Alice why are you telling me this?"

"It is just a warning to all of you that if we sit next to her our reputation will not be good."

"So, sense when do we care about reputations?" Rose asked not amused by why Alice was so happy.

"I see her being our best friend! In about 10 months, but still," Alice exclaimed. **(AN: I know Rose doesn't really like Bella at all at first, but with Bella's history in this story she is going to give Bella a chance.)**

"You still didn't answer his question sweetie," Jasper said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm just saying, she is going to say some disturbing things to her humans as insults to the humans."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"She is going to use the stereo type vampires."

"Well, anything else?" Rose asked.

"The first time we see her is after she gets out of a fight."

"What is her rep?" Emmett asked.

"An emo freak who hangs out with crack heads. She is also going to insult us when we go to sit down."

"Thank you for telling us Alice," I said and that was the last thing said as we pulled into the parking lot.

We went to the office and we walked up to a lady name Mrs. Cope.

Alice cleared her throught. Mrs. Cope looked up and I saw her thoughts _Oh, those three are nice looking. Nice girls to. No Claire** (AN: I don't know her first name so I just made it up.)** they are too young and probably have girlfriends._

She stopped thinking about that and said, "Yes dears, how may I help you?" _Too young, too young._

"We are new here. The Cullen's," Rose said coldly.

"Yes dear," she reached behind her to get papers. "I need all of you to get these signed by all your...Isabella Marie Swan who was it this time!" Mrs. Cope wasn't looking at us anymore, but at the door where a beautiful girl stood.

"Why does every time I come here do you believe that I'm in trouble? Better yet that I beat someone up?"

Mrs. Cope just gave her a warning look. Isabella looked down and said," Newton."

"Go to _YOUR_ chair," she turned back around to us, "You better get to class before you are late."

**Lunch**

We walked in and got our prop. I looked around and saw the only one table that held just one person.

I sighed. _Here we go_, me and my whole family thought.

We walked up to her quietly knowing she would be surprised to hear a voice behind her.

"What do you want new kids?" she asked coldly.

"Wha?" Emmett asked confused.

"Mirror," she said holding up a compact. "I ask again, what do you want new kids?" There was twice the amount of ice in that.

"Can we sit next to you?" Alice asked happily.

She moved her hand the length of the table to indicate it was okay. We sat down and I noticed her knuckles were scarred.

"What happened to you hand?" Rose asked politely.

"I ...fall. A lot," she said uncomfortably.

_She is lying_, Jasper thought.

"Yo, Emo girl," some blond girl yelled towards Isabella.

"Bella," she said harshly, "My name is Bella."

"That is not what your birth name not the name your MOTHER."

Who was this girl and why did she say mother like that?

"Don't you dare go there!" she said with the most venom I've ever heard from a human.

"What? That because your mom when suicide because you were born or that your dad got drunk every night just so your ugly face could be fuzzy."

"LISEN LAUREN!" she yelled flying up into the girls face, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO MY MOTHER WAS! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Yes I do because, HEY EVERY ONE GUESS WHAT!" the girl yelled to the cafeteria, "LAST NIGHT I FOUND BELLA IN MY BROTHER'S BED."

"LAUREN IF YOU WANT TO INSULT ME GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT! HOW COULD I BE IN BED WITH YOUR BROTHER IF YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BROTHER!"

_Wow, she is made,_ Jasper thought.

"Yea, so what if I'm not the smartest. At least I didn't drive my mother to her death," Lauren hissed.

Bella's hand flew up to the other girls throught and she said yelled in her ear**(AN: not going to do it in all caps. But just imagine it as yelling and also if you think it is better with cuss words then in your mind try and fit it in there because my mom may read this so yea.)** "You have no idea what I have been through I dare you to live my life for a week. No day. No not even that, an hour. And if you survive you tell me. If you push me one more time I will not resist to kill you. You are just like a vampire. But you don't drain blood. You drain souls. And your pray is ones who barely have a soul left. One that people like you already drained. I'm going to be nice and give you some hints. Don't go out into the sun. Don't go near garlic. And don't go near wooden stacks. Wait, yes do, do that for results. Because I want to see how accurate Holly Wood has knows you. Because those vampire look just like you," she pried open the girls mouth, "yea, you even have the teeth." Bella bent on of the teeth and Lauren screamed. "You've had your warning time and time again. Now stay away from me!"

With that she ran out without her stuff even.

Lauren ran out crying about how much she hated Bella and that now the new kids will never like her because of her bent tooth.

She had that even without the tooth problem.

"Wow," I heard Jasper say, "Rose, she makes you a nun."

"There is something up with her and I'm going to find out," Alice said and we all agreed.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	3. Opps

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I ran as fast as I could in the woods the the Twilight Vampires hangout. I had to bet someone up. It also had to be someone in the gang. If it wasn't I would kill the person.

"Bella, what's up?" Seth asked. He was a nice kid. No idea why he was in the gang, but I was glad he helped me out when I tried to get the others from killing someone.

"I need to fight someone in the gang. The Lauren chick she made me so made. I bent her tooth."

"Dang girl. Well, there is no one here right now. Why don't you just punch the brick wall."

"That would probably be best."

I went out. Being in a gang you know how to punch a wall without that much damage so Charlie won't get suspicious.

I was on the 16th punch when Seth came running out yelling," Hey, hey ,hey, don't leave that big of dent. God, how hard did you hit it?"

"Really hard."

I looked at my knuckles. It was pretty bad. Dang, I was going to have Hell again.

"Here let me clean this up," Seth said taking my hand. That was another reason why I loved Seth in the gang. He always took care of me even if he was just 14.

He took about an hour making it look as if I had triped and fell instead of punching a brick wall.

"Thanks," I said examining the wall.

"Hey you better get home or Charlie is going to be mad."

I looked at my watch. Dang how long did it take to run out here. I was already late. Charlie is going to be drunk, wondering where his dinner is, and was going to beat me till I passed out.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Seth asked looking down. The gang and the principle were the only ones who know what Charlie did. They would go to the police, but he was the police. So that is why I got off with fights.

"No, hey I got to go. See you."

I ran off. They were going after the new kids today and I had a bad feeling about it. It just they didn't seem human. Well, I wasn't the most human person either, but they really had a bad viv coming off of them. And their eyes. They were topaz. Nobodies eyes were topaz. And I felt a chill when ever they came a little to close to me. I shivered. Now it feels like someone was following me. I stopped and I felt someone run into me. Great a new kid.

"I know someone was following me! Why!?" I yelled at him. The Cullen was Edward. Edward Cullen.

"How did you know I was following you?" he asked amused.

"I don't know. It is just something I inquired a few years ago."

"Why are you out here?"

"Why are you out here following me? You know you better not follow me out of the woods. Someone might see and migh see you. They then may get a weird conclusion that you raped me."

"Do you always attack people with words?"

"No, I just have a weird feeling that if I were to punch you like I do to normal people I would break or bruss my hand."

He tensed, "What do you mean?"

"I just have a funny feeling about you and your family okay. By the way, watch your back, a gang is going to jump your family."

He looked as if he smirked, "I think we could handle them."

"I have a feeling you could to so if you don't mind I need to get home before I find out the theory."

He tensed even more, "How do you have those feelings?"

"I just know when I have meet my match."

He seemed to untense alittle.

"Okay, by the way what happened to your had?"

"Um...I...it...um...wait, I don't have to tell you."

He then looked frustrated.

"Okay then I'm going to go now," I said running away.

"Wait!" he yelled. Being out in the woods made the gangs hearing a little bet better than normal people so I barley heard," Dang you run a little faster than normal humans. I had to us just a little of my vampire speed." I know that we were faster than normal people to, but that was just plain weird.

"What!?" I yelled twirling around.

"Eat with us at lunch tomorrow, please."

"You can sit at my table. Only if you don't talk to me."

And before he could say something else I ran. I for another reason I had a feeling that they could out run me in a heart beat.

I got into my truck and drove home. To Hell.

I got home and I saw Charlie's cruiser in the front.

I opened the door to the sound of a crash. Charlie had thrown a beer bottle at my head and just missed by an inch to the left. Great he was drunk and hungry. He also had a bad day. Happy happy joy joy- heavy sarcasm-.

"You pathetic peice of nothing! Why isn't my dinner ready."

I felt his fist collide with my jaw. This was my weak point.

"I'm sorry Dad. I will get right on that."

He must have seen my injuried hand because he slammed the door on my hand. I screamed in agony.

"Go cook me a 5 star meal now!"

Before kicking me in the ribs because I had fallen to the floor he walked off.

It took me 30 minutes to cook his '5 star meal'.

I placed his plate in front of him worried he was going to throw it at me again.

"It tastes good," he said as I let a internal sigh of relief.

"Wait," oh god now what," This peice is burned."

I groaned to myself knowing he wouldn't hear.

I waited for impact of the plate.

Finally when I thought he wasn't going to throw it at me and I loosened up I felt it collide with my stomach.

I then felt my head my head bang against the wall.

"I told you I wanted a 5 star meal! Not a 3/4 meal."

"I'm sorry. Please let me free just this once. I will cook for you again."

"Forget it!" He yelled pulling out his knife," I'm going to order pizza while you clean up this mess!" Before I could ask what mess he throw the whole plate and the left overs all over the wall. Then he sunk his knife into my left shoulder and dragged it all the way down to my elbow. He then stabbed the wall making all my blood on the knife stain it.

"I want all this mess you call food, and the mess that comes out of your body cleaned up by the time I get home with pizza."

"Yes sir."

Before he left he shoved me to the ground and kick me in the same place in the ribs.

I got to work and finished 10 minutes before he got home. I ran upstairs to my room and cleaned up my cut.

I locked my door as I heard Charlie come in and crash on the couch. I sighed as I went into another sleepless nights.

Morining couldn't come soon enough as I got up and cooked Charlie breakfest then running to my truck before he got downstairs. After he left I snuck back into the house to take my shower and get ready.

I drove to school slowly to day and the only car there was a Volvo.

When I got out a pixie was next to me.

She touched me shoulder and I didn't scream, but I did wince.

She took off my jacket in a swift motioin then she lifted up my sleeve with a gasp.

"Bella, what happend to your arm!" she screeched.

**AN: Please Review!!! It will make me update sooner.**


	4. The Cullen's Find Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"Um...um I fell," I said trying to come up with a good excuise.

"On a knife?" Edward asked stairing.

"Why do you all even care? You don't know me."

"We want to help," the big one said.

"Yea, you want to help?"

The blond boy then replied," Yes, yes we do."

"Well then leave me alone."

I walked off and I heard the big one said burn on my way to the school.

"Hey Swan!" I heard Lauren yell behind me.

I sighed as I turned around and said," Do you really want a bent tooth again."

She touched my tooth and started to back away.

I laughed as I turned around and walked away.

My phone rang with a weather update saying it was going to be sunny. I thanked mother nature because the only time my gang meets durning the day is if it is sunny. I got to skip school today.

I ran out to my truck and I saw the Cullen's getting into the Volvo as they gave me a confused look. It was if they never seen someone ditch before.

I drove off the drop off. Where I parked my car when I ran to the hang out.

"Hey Izzy," I heard people say as I walked in. Izzy was my gang name. It sounded alot tougher.

"What's up you all. What are we going to do today?"

"We are goingt to T.P. someone's house," Jacob said. He was the leader of the Twilight Vampires. Also my best friend.

"Three things first."

"We are not drunk. We are not high," he replied knowing the drill," I know your rules to come with us. I made sure no one did any of that so you can come along. What is number 3?"

"Isn't someones house a little pre-school?" I was the only one who could talk back to him.

"Izzy are you loosing your little devil in you?" Seth asked sarcasticlly.

"No I just think that is just boring. I say we paint ball and rotten eggs," I said pumping my fist. For some reason we always had that kind of stuff.

"Let's do the new people's house then," Jake replied impress by my evil mind.

"I kind of wanted to do Lauren's house."

"Even better."

We got the stuff and set off. We painted _Keep your legs closed,_ and, _When is the baby due._ And we can't forget,_ There is a boy down the street who wants a 'bike' why don't you go down there?_

We throw about 50 eggs when we heard the police coming.

"Buk it," I yelled running leaving the supplies to the boys.

The others were in aloud to come back to the hang out for about 5 hours so just in case the police find it. I was suppose to go back to make it look as if it is just a regular teen hang out.

I got back and the door was wide open. Our stuff was thrown all outside. And our sign had a big hole in it.

"Who's there!" I yelled after grabbing a stashed gun that we stored in a hole in a tree. I also go out the knife so just in case. "This is a privite area! I know you are in there! I can hear you!"

"Who is out there?" a male voice asked from inside.

I used my gang name so just incase it was the New Werewolves.

"Izzy. And you are?"

"Carlisle. And my family. We found this. May I ask what you are doing all the way out here?" they still hadn't come out.

"I may ask the same thing. This is my hang out. I built it," not a lie, I was the one who suggested getting a hang out in the woods instead of just out on the streets.

"Yes, but you are in alot of danger out here."

"I have been out here for about...wait I don't have to explain to you. YOU are the one who did breaking and entering. And YOU distoryed my hang you. By the way can YOU come out so I can talk to you and your famliy faces instead of a wall. In which you distroyed."

"Is it sunny?"

"The sun has been gone for about an hour."

"Then why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Teusha."

They came out. Two adults then the annoying new kids. I groaned.

"Can you put that away please," the pixie one asked.

"Whatev."

I sat it back down in the tree.

"Jasper you are to dispose of that gun and knife when we get her away from this place," the man whispered.

"You will do no such thing," I said icely.

The man looked at me in shoke. They surly have a big secert. I had to get away from them.

"May I ask why a young girl like you is doing out here durning school hours?" the motherly looking women asked me," And with a gun and knife?"

"May I ask why your young childeren are out here durning school hours? Going through random buildings in the woods?"

"We don't have to answer that?" the blonde model said.

"Then I don't have to answer your questions."

"But your education is so improtant," the nice women said.

"My education went down the drain along time ago." I looked away when I saw they had worried faces.

Then I realize someting," You guys have to go before my friends get back. Also I have to get this cleaned up. Thanks alot. NOT!"

I went to cleaning when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You really do need to go back to school." Great it was the man again.

"Okay listen. I only know one of you and that is Little Mister Perfect Edward over there."

"I'm Carlisle. And this is my family."

"We accomplished it was your family."

"Fine, Alice," pixie," Her boyfriend Jasper," dude in pain," Emmett," brick wall," his girlfriend Rose," female dog," and my wife Esme," the motherly one.

I swallowed. "Nice...to...meet...you...all...too." God, gag me with a pitch fork. I lost that whole 'I'm Bella. I'm someone. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too. How are you?' And so on.

"I thought your name is Bella?" Alice said confused.

I sighed," My real name is Isabella. My nick name is Bella. People I hang out with it is Izzy."

"IZZY!" I heard someone yell.

"Dang. You all get into the bushes. YES!"

"What happened?"

Great. It was my leader. Jacob.

I had to tell the truth.

Pshh. Not. "I don't know."

"Izzy."

"Hey I built the place. I never said I would gaurd it."

He sighed. Then walked off.

"Hey! Hey, wait where are you going?"

"I'm getting the others."

"Why?"

"To teach you to talk back to m...ew I mean to help you out," he changed quickly after he saw the murder look I gave him.

"If you tell them to jump me the last thing you will be saying is 'OOPPS'. Then you wouldn't be breathing, in a wooden box, 6' under the ground," I hissed.

He know I was telling the truth because he just happen to be the second leader from when I joined. Let me just say he is still in the hospital with finger like bruses around his neck in a concusion.

Jacob was the one who pulled me off of him, that is why he was so scared of me.

**AN: Please Review!!! It will make me update sooner.**


	5. People Who Might Care

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

As I saw the Cullen. Poor Esme looked horrified.

"What?" I asked in a voice I only used when I use to talk to my mom. Wow were did that come from.

"Nothing," she said giving a weak smile, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Okay then."

I went to cleaning up then I heard gun shots off in the New Werewolves area.

"Dang. They killed someone again?" I said to myself.

My cell then started to sing my recorded ring to.

_Drugs and fights. _

_Are the best._

_So don't be a pest._

_AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!_

I sighed," Hello?"

"Izzy? It's Seth, Jacob was just shot. We are bringing him to the hospital."

"Okay. Keep pressure on the bullet area."

"Okay," I then heard screaming in the background," JACOB BREATH! BREATH! NO DON'T DIE! BREATH!"

"Where are you?"

"At the line."

"Okay. Be right there."

"Take the gang car."

"Okay."

I hung up and ran inside to get the keys to the 'gang car'. In other words the car we 'borrowed'. Cough-stoled-cough.

"Where are you going?" the older one, I think Carlisle, asked.

"My friend was just shot so I need to get to him before my dad does," I said over my shoulder walking futher into the woods. For some reason I know they could still hear me.

Next thing I know I was in the air.

"What the!" I yelled.

"You can not go futher into the woods. It is not safe," Rose said.

"I've been in there durnig night."

"You will not go in woods any more or I will tell your father," Carlisle said in a authority voice.

I stopped fighting and looked straight at him," You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Just let me go help my friend."

"Okay. We want you back here as soon as you are done."

"Whatever."

I walked all the way to the old werehouse were we keeped the car.

I loved it it was a 2009 black Mustange GT.

I started it up and I speed off.

All the way there I was wondering who was going to be the new leader.

I sighed as I got to the line and saw my gang. I was going to be in charge just for a while.

"Okay. Since he wasn't known to the world I want him barried as far in the woods primitted. The rest of you come back with me so we can figure out who can be the new leader," I commanded and every oblied.

"Okay," they all said and went off to work.

Just then James came walking up laughing.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Are you the new leader?"

"Yes."

"Fine then I challenge your gang to a fight. The first gang with 3 seriously injuried wins."

"Fine by me."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and were behind me in a second.

We started. I took James. While Seth and Leth took two I did not know. Paul was fighting Victoria. And Jane was fighting another person I didn't know. The rest was making sure they didn't tag team us.

I had James with probably a broken arm and 5 ribs. Seth and Leth had the two so bloody you couldn't tell their injuries. Paul had Victoria in a head lock and her hair line was bleeding. Jane had the dude she was fighting rolling on the ground rolling in pain.

I grabbed James by the hair and hissed," Take this as a warning. NEVER and I mean NEVER mess with my gang again."

I throw him down and I saw that Jacob was gone.

Two others had taken out the bullet and made it look as if something in a car had stabbed him. They also ran the car in the tree and set it on fire.

The New Werewolves had ran off. Cowards.

We ran off and it took about 5 minutes to get back to the hang out.

The Cullen's did not look pleased.

"Everyone this is the Cullens. Why they are here don't ask," I said to my friends.

I looked to my gang and they were all popping beers and lighting some drugs.

I rolled my eyes and said," So who is going to be the new leader. I nomanate Seth or Leth. I mean did yall see what they did to the other two people."

"I nomanate you," Seth and Leth said at the same time. Leth was slurring. Great the drugs were kicking in early.

"I second that motion," Paul said raising his hand.

"Then it is setteled. Izzy is our new leader!" everyone yelled.

"Yea, she was practiclly was already by the way she commanded us when Jacob was," Leth said.

"Yea and what day is it?" I asked.

"Friday," she said slowly," Why?"

"What have I told you about the drugs on Fridays?"

"It is bad if we want to go to the store to get more beer," she said for about the 100th time.

"Good you remebered. Now hand it over."

I held out my hand and everyone put out their roll. They then handed it to me and I cleared my throught waiting for the needles.

They all sighed and handed over the needles. I put them in the safe.

"What is the rule about the beer?"

"If we get to drunk the girls are not allowed near the boys. We know," Leth said in a very bored tone.

"Okay, I'm just warning you girls so just incase you have to give a natural birth to a retard."

"Can we play with the guns," Jane asked.

"Yay, why not? Oh yea, because it would be stupid," I looked at my watch. 5:30. Great.

Seth know my face and said," We will see you later. You better get going."

"Yea, see you all later on tonight."

I waved and I walked to my truck.

I had forgotten about the Cullen's because I didn't notice they were walking next to me.

I also didn't realize I was crying. That is something I barely did.

Someone brought me into their arms and I jumped.

Great I'm getting soft. Crying and getting scared. And it isn't even Charlie.

I pushed the person away and I looked up. I saw hurt eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, why would you ask?"

"You are crying," Jasper said.

"So?"

"Do you want to talk about it," Emmett asked gently. Wow, how can that big guy sound so small.

"Not really. I don't normally cry either," I said. Wait, why am I telling them this.

"You seem to keep alot of stuff bottled up," Jasper said. He seemed as if he know something deeper than that.

"I do. Now I need to get home now so if you will excuss me."

I pushed past them, but for some reason I know I had finally found some people who might care.

**AN: Please Review!!! It will make me update sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I jammed my keys in to the key slot. **(AN: I don't know how to spell the correct term.)**

The engine wouldn't turn over. Great.

"Do you need any help," Rose asked. She was leaning against a tree. Gee, I wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Sure go a head." I waved my hand towards the over sized pieceof medal.

She went straight to my engine. She twisted a few knobs, switched some wires, and also bent some things. What the names where was beyond me. I just drive the car.

"Now jump in and try again," she commanded.

I obeyed. This time it started.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"No problem."

Great, now I had to go home to Charlie. Great.

**AN: Sorry it is so short, but my friends wanted me to update, but I had no idea what to do with this update. I promise my next chapter will be longer. Even though it is short doesn't mean you can't review though right? So please, please, please review.**


	7. A Surpise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I walked cautiously into the house. I wasn't that snicky though, because as I was walking I walk straight into a fist.

I didn't even bother screaming in pain anymore.

"Where were you!?" Charlie yelled.

"I was in the woods," I replied.

"Did you back sass me?"

"No."

"Now you did," he then back handed me.

Well you can say I deserved it. I was the one they were arguing about. If it wasn't for the arguing Charlie would have never have started to drink. That would have never lead to my dad beating my mom. That wouldn't have lead to her death.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go make me dinner!" he exclaimed before he punched me in the ribs.

I walked into the kitchen and made sure to lock up the knives.

If I didn't do that he would have a better chance of stabbing me.

"Is my dinner done yet!?" Charlie yelled.

"I haven't even started," I said calmly back.

"You worthless piece of nothing. You do nothing but get in the way."

He wasn't even drunk yet either. But that was good. His health then should be good.

He pushed me against the counter. He then slammed his fist into the back of my head. He slammed me to the floor and kicked me in the ribs about 5 times. I heard a sicking snap. Great, now I have a broken rib.

He picked up the phone and ordered pizza.

_I guess I'm not going to eat tonight_, I thought to myself.

I got up and ran to my truck.

"Where do you think your going?" Charlie asked grabbing me by the back of my shirt.

"To the woods."

"Okay. As long as you aren't in my house, fine," he said pushing me out the door.

I ran out of the house and slammed the car door.

I was at the hang out and I got to my hole, but instead of punching it I just sat down and cried.

"Run, run, run!" I heard my gang yelling.

I composed myself as they came running.

"What is going on Seth?" I asked.

"We the new kids house," he said smiling.

I sighed. "You are going to get us killed," I said.

"Can you go talk to them?" Leth asked.

I rolled my eyes as I got the directions to the house.

I ran there and I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Bella, it is good to see you," Esme answered the door.

"I am just coming to apologize for what my friends did you your house," I said.

"It is okay sweety. Do you want to come inside?"

Just as I was about to say no Alice popped up and said," Of course she does."

"Yay," Esme said clapping her hands.

They pulled me by the wrist into the house.

"You guys are so dead," I whispered for my friends.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked.

"I was just saying it towards my friends."

"Okay."

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Just as I said that my stomach growled.

Esme pulled me into a hug and then she said," Bella! I can feel your ribs!"

She the touched the rib that had probably broken and I flinched.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I said composing myself.

She of course didn't believe me because she then had Alice take me to the bathroom so she could look and see if I had any injuries.

Yep, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

When she lifted up my shirt I hadn't realized I had some very bad bruises.

She also seemed to have noticed that with the rib that was broken, the skin around it was swollen. Well there wasn't much fat to hide it in the first place.

"Bella!" she exclaimed," Where did you get all these? Did your 'friends' give them to you?" She asked in a sicked voice.

"No. It is none of your business okay?"

With that I ran out of the house.

**The Next Day At School**

I was so lucky. I hadn't seen the Cullens today. No one had messed with me either.

It was lunch time and I thought for today I had a get-out-of-jail-free-card.

But, noooooo. They just had to ruin my day.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said sharply.

"Who?" Edward asked smugly.

"Me, myself, I, my imaginary friend, and the person you are looking at."

"Wow, you are the smart one aren't you?" Rose said smiling as she took a seat.

I got up to leave, but when I turned around Edward stuck his arm out so I hit his arm. His arm hit my bad rib and I winced.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked worried.

"Yea, of course. Why would I not be?"

"Well, you winced when Edward touched you."

"Don't you think I just ran into him too hard?" I asked a little smugly.

"Well, you have to eat something. You look like you have an eating disorder," Rose said.

"Yes, because then I so want people to see me normal," I murmured.

"I will go with you to get something," Alice said jumping up.

I walked up to the discount line.

"Hello Bella. Haven't seen you in a while. Your normal 5 grapes."

"Yes please."

She handed me the 5 grapes and said," 25cents."

I handed her the money and we both said," Thank you."

"Is that all you eat?" Emmett asked as I got back to the table. Rose currently had my stuff so I couldn't make a run for it.

"Yea, it is the only thing my dad allows me to..." I had to stop myself quickly because I already said to much.

I know they were giving me pity stares so I finally asked," Can-can-can I go now?"

"Sure."

I decide not to skip Biology today. I hadn't been going so when I walked in I had a big surpise.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	8. Bang

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

Nice of you to join us today Miss Swan. Now take the empty seat," the teacher said.**(AN: I don't remember the teacher's name.)**

I just rolled my eyes. Great, he chooses this week to finally assign seats.

"Hello," I heard a velvety voice next to me when I sat down.

I just nodded my head. The teacher walked out.

"Bella?" I heard Mike ask.

Sighing I turned my head to look at him,"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"What dance?"

Seriously, what dance?

"The girl ask boys dance," he replied.

"If I wanted to go with you don't you think I would have asked you?"

"Yea, but you normally don't talk to anybody so I jjsut thought you are just shy," he said looking down.

"When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Well, Saturday I'm going to be out of town," I chocked out.

"Really were?"

"Seattle."

"Well, cant' you just go some other weekend?"

"No refundable tickets."

"Oh," he looked so disappointed. Yay! Happy dance.

"Bye Mike," I heard a harsh voice behind me.

Mike ran with his tail in between his legs then.

"Oh no that is no problem. I enjoy helping random girls," Edward murmured when I did say anything.

I couldn't help to laugh.

"Miss Swan! Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Dang I hadn't noticed the teacher was back in the class.

"No sir. Sorry, just XYZ."

Everyone burst out laughing and the teacher blushed saying, "Out now."

He pointed to the door. I got up shrugging. Not the first time I was sent out of the class.

I went to my truck. I felt like hitting Lauren in the back of the heard with a volleyball today.

Knock, knock, knock. I heard on my window. Dang did I just jump.

I rolled down my window only to meet Edward Cullen's gorgeous golden eyes. "What?" I snapped.

"I was just wondering if you would like to skip the rest of the day with me and my family?"

"Sure why not?" I said sarcastically not meaning it.

"Cool," he opened up my door, "Move over."

He took my key and shoved it into the admission.** (AN: Yea! I got it right!)**

"I was just joking."

"Yes, but you agreed," he said smugly.

I sighed madly and looked out my window. We got to his old white Victorian house.

"Hello dear," a motherly voice came from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I said politely. What? I like her.

"Esme dear. Esme."

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" a more parental voice asked.

"She got kicked out of class," Edward said.

"Nice way to be straight forward," I whispered but for some reason I know that the whole house could hear.

The other kids then walked in.

"Hello Bella," Alice said walking over to me, giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Hello?" I asked as I craned away.

"BELLA!" I was then I a death grip.

"Can't...breath...put...me...d-down," I chocked.

"Sorry," the person then put me down.

Rosalie then came up and kissed my cheek.

Esme followed her lead.

"What is with the touchy touchy?" I asked.

They all just shrugged.

"Okay Edward," I said slowly," I came, I said hi, and now I can go home."

I started to walk out the door when I heard Carlisle say," Wait. We want to know about your gangs history."

"Okay."

I stood awkwardly.

"Come sit down dear," Esme said pulling me by my wrist to sit down

Wow. They were all cold. And pale. Just like my cousin Tina. Who was a . That is why I always had those feelings. **(AN: She is going to explain who Tina is so don't worry.)**

"Okay. So can you explain how it started? And also why no one knows about it," Carlisle asked.

"Well, the reason why no knows about it is because you have to be or know of a certain. Well, that was the start until the first leader died. The first leader was my cousin and she had me keep the secret. It was for her to eat," I said the last part uneasy.

"What do you mean? What was she?" Alice asked.

"Well, before it was only vampires and people who know about vampires," this was really awkward.

They all took a sharp intake of breath.

"My cousin Tina started to the gang of vampires so they could eat without suspicion. The humans who know were to bring people who didn't know to the woods for a little snack. I joined right as the humans got tired of that. So we built the hang out and put in chain saws. It got them chopped up and then then leader I almost killed set it on fire. He became leader. The name means breaking from the big people," great now they will hate me.

"Do you know what we are?" Jasper asked.

-Cough cough-"yea"-cough cough-.

"So what about the New Werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"They were an actual gang until werewolves joined. They wanted it to look as if it was two gangs fighting instead of two different species. The vampires made them kill the werewolves. That was how I got into the gang. So they got mad and deceided when the ones protected us died we would act like real gangs. So now we gun fight and knife fight instead of fangs and claws."

Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward.

"Wow," Carlisle said," this is not awkward at all."

"Your not scared of us?" Edward asked.

"I know you don't drink humans by your eyes. But may I say I use to hang out with about 10 vampires who drank huamn blood and I was bleeding," I said.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. How big is your bloodlust?"

"We run in different ranges," Esme said.

Then I heard glass shatter right after I heard a gun go off.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	9. Teasing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"IZZY!" I heard someone from my name from outside.

I ran outside.

Great, another knife fight, I thought to myself.

I grabbed my knife and joined in.

"Alright that is, ENOUGH!" I yelled after my 5 deep cut.

"RUN!" the other gang yelled.

They ran and I noticed it was almost a whole gang against 5.

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

"Yea," they replied.

"You?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"Yea, because 5 really deep cuts is so safe," Leah said sarcastically.

"Shut it," I snapped.

I ran back to the Cullens and got my truck and drove home.

"Where have you been!" I heard Charlie yell.

"I was at the Cullens."

"Oh, okay. Well, go make my dinner!"

As I was walking he hit me in the back of the head.

"GIRL! WHERE IS MY DINNER!" I heard him yell. Wow he really needs to grow some patients.

"I just started."

"WELL! THAT ISN'T FAST ENOUGH!"

With that he grabbed the pan I was heating up and help it tight.

"Dad, please don't," I pleaded backing up. His 'punishments' were getting worse and worse.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

With that he hit me in the back of the head with the hot pan. He went down and hit my back. He kneed me before leaving to drive to probably Billy's house.

I hadn't realized I had fallen to the ground as I got up and my keys. I didn't know where I was going. And I knew I couldn't let Seth see me like this. So I just drove aimlessly.

I ended up parking in a clearing of were a trail head was and headed in the opposite direction. It lead to a meadow. That is where I normally fix up my really big wounds. There was already a person there.

"Edward?" I asked.

The figure turned around.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged as I walked over to a hole in a tree and took out my first aid kit.

I pulled out some burn solution and I turned to Edward," Can you daub this on my back?"

He nodded," Pull up the back of your shirt."

I obeyed and I heard him gasp.

"Look at the back of my head," I whispered knowing he would still hear.

His cold fingers slowly ran over the burn. It felt so good.

"You have cuts up your arm also," he said grabbing my arm.

I tried to yank it away.

"Don't worry," he said," I'm in control."

"It was a knife fight," I said shaking my head," No big deal."

"How did you get the burns?"

"No one," I hissed. I knew if I told him the truth he would tell the police and that would be really bad for me.

"Come on," he said grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house. I want Carlisle to fix you up."

"I'm fine," I sighed, "I've had worse."

Wops, I thought to myself he growled.

He then ran us to his house.

"Alice," he said throwing her my keys. How did he get those? "I want you to go and get Bella's truck. Do you know where it is?"

"I'll figure it out," she said nodding.

"Bella, why do you have cuts on your arms?" Jasper asked.

"She got into a knife fight. And she has mysterious burns on her back and the back of her head," Edward hissed.

I heard Esme whimper. Always so sweet even though she just meet me.

"Emmett go get Carlisle," Esme commanded.

Carlisle came down and looked me over.

"Well Bella," he said, " You have 3rd degree burn on your head and back. Your cuts are okay. And I looks as if you have a couple of broken ribs. Care to explain?"

"No," I hissed looking down at the floor.

"Well, it will help to get it off your chest," he pushed.

"No. Now if you excuse me, my dad won't let me back into the house so I have to sleep in the woods."

I got up and ran. I felt thick arms wrap around me.

"Your a funny," I heard a joking voice whisper into my ear.

"Hello Emmett," I said with a sigh in defeat.

"So what do you want me to do with the human?" Emmett asked.

"Put her in Edward's room and Rosalie will give her something to wear," Carlisle said.

"Then we will try and find out how come she has those burns," Esme said.

"Don't worry. I'm just right here," I hissed.

"They looked suprised."

I sighed," Some of the original gang members grew some inhumanly senses."

"Great, now it is time to get the human off to bed," Emmett teased.

"I can walk you know," I hissed.

"I know. But if you do I wouldn't be able to tease you later," Emmett replied.

I looked over to Rosalie, "You have a lovely man."

She laughed, "You see it too."

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	10. Talking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I felt some one playing with my hair in my sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30 pm. I looded up and saw it was Edward.

"Edward," I groaned, "If you play with my hair I can't fall asleep."

"Sorry," he said putting his hand down.

I felt a cold hand brush my face.

"Edward," I warned.

"Im sorry. You are just so beautiful."

"Edward," I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said shaking his head.

"It is okay."

I stayed awake because I couldn't fall back asleep.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice.

"Yes?" I said in the same soft voice.

"Are you awake?"

"If I wasn't would I be talking?" I said sarcastically.

"Carlisle was wondering if you could go in to talk to him if you aren't tired anymore," Edward whisperd.

"Okay," I said fully awake.

He looked at me surprised.

"This is my normal amount of sleep I get," I explained.

I got up and brushed my hair down so it was flat.

"Come on," Edward said guiding me down to the second floor.

"Come in," I heard after he knocked.

"Carlisle, Bella is her to talk to you," Edward said.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"I already got my normal amount of sleep," I said softly. Great little miss innocent was coming out.

"Okay well lets go sit down and we can have our talk," Carlisle said pointing to a seat in front of his desk.

"Okay," I said having a seat.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	11. Oh Snap

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"So, Bella. I was wondering if I could take a look at your injuries?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I was looking in the hospital records and I saw you haven't been to the doctor sense you were 5."

"So?"

"You have been in knife fights. I want to make sure you heal right."

"Fine," I said sighing.

About 25 minutes later he finally said," You have every rib missed formed. You have a shattered leg. Your arms are so bruised your bones are bruised. You have a crack in your head. You have so many cuts I'm afraid to touch you with out inflecting pain. Your hand is so busted I don't see how every nerve in your arm is not shut off."

I nodded then finally asked just to get on his nerves, "Is that bad?"

Carlisle looked shocked when he nodded and said slowly, "Yes. You should be in the hospital. Are you sure you only got these injuries with the gang. Because you also have a acid eaten stomach and pierced lung."

I went ridge. Those were the injuries I got from Charlie.

"Acid eaten stomach?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, you are so underfeed along will all your movement your stomach started to eat itself."

"Cool," I said lightly.

I saw Carlisle's face darken and I heard a soft growl come from him.

I sighed. I guess I was done with the messing around, "Listen. I am aware of all my injuries. Including my stomach. I am waiting till I have my ribs break agian so I can set them. And the rest of the stuff I can't feel."

Another light growl.

"Go down stairs and Esme has you something to eat," Carlisle demanded.

Eating. Great. Charlie was so going to have my head for that one.

I walked downstairs and I heard Esme say, "Now I want you to eat at least half."

She place a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. It was followed by 5 eggs and about 10 slices of bacon.

"This all looks really good," I said, "but it is all unnecessary."

"Nonsense. It isn't like it is a waste in money," Emmett teased. I was going to get him back on day.

I ate half of a pancake, half of an egg and half a bacon strip.

"There I ate half," I said. I wasn't trying to be rude. I just didn't have the energy to keep myself alive from Charlie right now.

"No you didn't," Edward said pushing the plate closer to me.

"She never said I had to eat half of the food. She just said I had to eat half. So I ate half of each," I said proud of myself.

Esme looked hurt.

"Look, Esme, it is really good. It is just that I'm not hungry," I said sweetly.

"Okay," she said grabbing the plate and covering it.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle call out to me, "I called your dad. He said he wants you home now."

I didn't know what my face looked like because all I know what I was thinking was '_Oh, snap!'_

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	12. Telling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"Okay," I said shaking.

I ran to my truck. I drove home almost crying. I had tunnel vision though. God, now I have to make sure I don't pass out behind the wheel.

When I got home Charlie was already wasted.

"Where were you?" Charlie hissed when I came through the door.

"I was in the woods."

"Then how are your cuts nice and healed?"

Snap, he had me there.

Before I could come up with a reply he through the nearest object at me. It was a crystal lamp and when it collided with my head my tunnel vision was back.

"Dad please," I begged.

"Please what? I give you a house to live with. I give you food when you are about to you go behind my back to the hospital?"

"No. I swear! I didn't do that. I just cleaned them up when I was in the woods."

Hey it wasn't a full lie, I was in a house. In the woods.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Please."

"NO YOU LIED TO ME! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL LIE TO ME!"

"Daddy-"

I was stopped when his fist collided with my face.

I didn't go through tunnel vision this time. This time I did black out.

**EPOV**

Alice just got done having a vision.

"Guess what guys," she cheered.

"What?"

"Bella might open up to us today!" Alice was practically jumping up and down. But I had to admit, I was happy about it too.

We drove to school and I heard Jessica Stanly say, "Have you seen Bella's face? It is worse than last."

Lauren replied, "Yea, she has cuts on her face. Stupid Emo. So stupid, she doesn't know that to not get caught you don't cut your face."

Alice and Rose growled at how mean they were being.

We went the whole half of the day without seeing a sight of Bella.

Then lunch came.

Alice squealed lightly so no humans could hear us as we saw Bella sitting at her normal table.

We got our 'props' and went over to Bella.

"Hey human," Emmett said lightly that only Bella's weird human ears could hear. Weird, but cut ears.

Bella didn't even look up. She just continued on doing her homework.

"Bella, I never found you one to do you homework," Rose said sitting down.

"I need a scholarship to get out of my house," she said almost pained.

"Hey Bella," I heard Jessica yell.

"What?" Bella asked not looking up.

"You know you are just like your mom. Stupid and ugly," Jessica said and the whole cafeteria laughed.

"I rather be like that instead of you mom. I don't know how to explain her in just a few words. Let me start. She is a short, bitter, drunk. No that pretty much sums it up **(AN: From _George Lopez_. I couldn't help myself.)**"

There was a chores of 'oh's' , 'burns' , and an 'ouch'.

"Yea, at least my own _Father_ didn't kill my mother."

Faster than a normal human, but still slow for me. Bella's fist collided with Jessica's face. She brought her fist back up and punched her in the stomach. When she doubled over in pain Bella brought her knee up to knee her in the face. With her leg still up and Jessica standing straight up she kicked her in the stomach to send her flying backwards.

Emmett shot up and ran over to Bella. He hosted her up into the air by her waist. She struggled at first then seeing who was holding her she stopped.

"Let me go Emmett," she growled.

We all walked into the woods and she just walked ahead of us. We just followed. But when we realized she was going to her hangout we stopped following.

"Hey," a tan kid said walking up to her.

"Not now Seth," she growled.

She walked up to a wall with a hole and with blood.

All the thoughts revolved around confusion.

Bella brought her hand up above her head then punched the wall. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.

She finally stopped shaking her hand. That was when I saw her face.

Her cheek was swollen and it was dotted with tiny cuts.

_'Wow! I wonder what has her so mad? Oh well, I will find out later. Right now I need to check on that hand_,' the kid thought. I started to wonder why such a sweet kid was in a gang.

"Bella, let me see your hand," I think the name was Seth said.

"Don't worry about it. I have my own way now," she said smiling sweetly at the kid.

"Okay," he replied in disbelief.

She nodded and then started to walk towards us.

When she got to us she asked crossing her arms, "Wow no overreacting. That is new for you."

"Come on Bella," Jasper said, "Let's get Carlisle to check out your injuries."

Her face went scared as she said, "No I'm fine. I'm fine. I was able to heal myself before you got her. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"No it is not. You have glass in you face," Emmett said touched an uncut part of her face.

I really looked and saw he was right.

"Don't worry. I have some broken ribs and I don't even feel them. Do you think I can feel this?" she asked indicating to her face.

"No it's not," I growled bending down to pick her up. I knew she wouldn't get away.

We ran back to the house. Alice had already called Carlisle because he was already there.

After Carlisle looked over Bella he said, "Well, the cuts you must have gotten when you went home because you didn't have them when you were here. Mind telling us what is up?"

Bella sighed and began her story.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	13. Finally

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

**(AN: Okay, so you all know her history so I'm not going to tell it all over again. I'm just going to write the reactions. Because quite frankly I think you would be bored reading it all over again.)**

"How can he do that!" Edward yelled when I was done with my story.

"It is not his fault. He was having a hard time. He went to drinking and in that action it caused him to find a new way to relive anger," I said gently.

What can I say. I still loved my father. Well, the one before the drinking and the beating.

I sighed at the thought. He was never coming back.

I looked at the rest of the family. Esme looked as if she would be crying. Along with Rosalie and Alice. Emmet and Jasper looked ready to kill. Carlisle held pity. And Edward. He held and emotionless face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rosalie finally asked.

"Who could I tell?" I asked.

"The police," Esme said through her sobs.

"My dad is the police. Remember?"

"Oh yea," she replied looking down.

"Guys, I don't want your pity. If I wanted pity I would have told the whole school."

I decided to change the subject and looked around the room to see a piano.

"Who plays?" I asked.

"Edward," Esme said with pride through her sorrow.

"Do you play?" Carlisle asked.

"Alittle."

"Cool. Did you ever write songs?" Emmett asked.

"Some."

"Can you play us one?" Edward asked softly with hope.

"Sure," I said getting up and sitting on the bench.

I started to play a song I made for my father when he started to loose himself.

_I Miss You_ by Hannah Montana **(AN: Okay so in this story Bella owns this song, but in real life I know Miley does. And P.S. I hate her, but her song just goes along with this.)**

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

"That was beautiful," Edward said when I was done.

"I wrote it the first night my dad came home drunk and beat my mom. I know he lost himself with in him, so I know the real him is happy while the new him takes over. Even though I really miss him."

"Why did you stop playing?" Esme asked, "You are so talented at it."

"I had to quite. I had no time for it. When my mom was still alive I had to protect her. Then when she was killed I got so caught up in the gang I almost forgot I even know _how _to play," I said sighing.

"It is okay," Esme said hugging me.

I flinched because she hit one of my broken ribs. Wow, I haven't felt physical pain in a long time.

"I'm sorry."

"It is okay. It is just weird it bothered me."

Jasper gave me a worried look.

"What?" I asked.

"It isn't good to keep things bottled up. It drives normal people to the loppy side."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not normal. Besides I have no one to vent my feelings to."

Edward came up and brought me into a hug.

"We will always be here to listen. All of us. Do you hear me?" he pulled back to look into my eyes ,"No matter what, one of us will be around for you to talk to. Understand?"

I nodded my head and then rested it against his chest and cried for the first time in a long time. The old Bella was about to show herself again. I just wished the same could happen to Charlie.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	14. Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

_Wait, wait, wait, I did not just think that. I am not turning into my weak old self._

"So Bella," Alice said,"Do you want to have a sleepover."

"Um...I'm going to hang out my friends."

"By friends you mean your gang?" Carlisle said.

"Yep," I popped the 'p'.

"Okay," Edward said disappointingly.

I hadn't been with the gang for a long time. Tonight we were going to beat up Newton. Yes. Score.

"Well, bye."

I walked into the woods and the the hangout.

"Hey guys. We have to get ready!" I yelled.

And with that we walked off further into the woods.

**EPOV**

"I want to follow her," Carlisle said.

You can say we were all shocked. Serious Carlisle wanted to _follow_ someone?

"Okay dear," Esme said.

Now that was a shock. Sweet Esme was allowing such behaviour?

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, "Let's go!"

We all ran and followed her sweet unforgettable scent.

"Where are they going?" Carlisle asked as we went further into the woods.

He got the answer when we came to light and Bella's harsh voice.

"So Fruit Flavored Snack. You think you can beat us?"

"N-n-no," Mike's voice shacking.

"Well, you pulled this bet," she said stretching her arms out and looking around, "Take your pick of who you are going to fight."

"Y-y-y-you," he said trying to sound confidently.

"Wrong chose," she said bending down before she came up and round housed him.

"What is wrong Fruit Flavored Snack? You can't take a girl?" she taunted.

"No," he said swinging up. Bella just used that to duck and take his pant leg to trip him.

"Come one Fruit Snack. Get up," she said kicking him up.

He swung again still missing.

"What is it Izzy? You can't take a punch. Always dodging. Or are you going to be like your mom and go suicide?"

It was as if time stood still. At first the gang 'ohhed' and the others said 'bad move'.

But after the time started again it was as if Bella was a bomb.

She was on top of Newton kicking, scratching, punching, pulling out his hair, anything her body parts would allow her to.

When Newton looked close to finished Seth came up behind her and started to pull her back.

"TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS YOU WON'T GET SO LUCKY!" Bela yelled, "AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT RUMOR UNLESS YOU KNOW THE FULL OUT FACTS!"

She was twisting and turning in Seth's arms and when she got out of them she ran away.

I looked over at my families and saw they had the same expressions.

"Come on," Esme said, "Let's go cheer her up."

We ran in the same direction as her and we ended up seeing her on her ground on her knees crying.

The only thoughts running through my mind was _I will do anything to help this poor angel get her life back._

**AN: Okay, so you finally saw what happens when you make Izzy really mad. Will this event lead to a bigger one? Please Review!!!**


	15. Crying

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

After I was rudely interrupted of 'making myself happy' I ran through the woods. I collapsed onto my knees in a treeless area.

Newton just had to mention my mother. I did NOT play when it came to my mother.

Out of anger. Pain. Regret. Guilt. Practically all the emotions I keep hidden suddenly burst out of me in a scream.

_What happened to Bella? _I thought _Bella would never beat up someone to relive pain. Bella wouldn't hold this much pain. I thought she was actually coming back. But no. She just buried herself deeper within._

Then it came to me _That is right she died along with the real Charlie._

"Bella?" I heard a gentle voice.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Bella?'

"WHAT!" I yelled turning around.

It was the whole Cullen was standing behind me.

"Sorry," I murmured whipping away the tears.

"No," Edward said grabbing my hands," Don't be."

He pulled me foward allowing my to cry in his chest.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	16. Kiss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I had been spending the whole week over at the Cullen's.

"Bella Dear," Esme said gently, "are you hungry?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. But thank you for asking."

I hated it. Being with them I was my old self. Tomorrow I was going back home and I was going to go back into my attitude.

"Bella, why do you have regret coming off of you?" Jasper asked.

"No reason."

"Bella, can you come with us to talk with?" Carlisle asked.

"Who am I going to be talking to?"

"Emmett, Jasper and I."

"Okay."

We walked out the door and I noticed it was sunny. I smiled at the sky.

I remembered when I was little my Dad, Mom and I would go swimming. Dad would always toss me up into the deeper end when my mom was sunbathing. And when my dad went to get the towels for us to dry off he always came back then making my hair full static.

When he started to drink we did it one last time. He almost drowned us. He then left us freezing in the parking lot expecting us to walk home. When we got home he beat mom saying she was out cheating on him. He beat me saying I encouraged Mom.

When we got to the edge of the woods I turned to see three of my favorite 4 males.

I had to laugh though when I saw them.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You are all strong looking, but when you step into the sun your all sparkly."

They down at themselves and Emmett started to laugh.

"So what do you all want to talk about?" I asked when Emmett stopped sounding like a chick monk.

"Could you please get out of the gang?" Carlisle asked.

"There really is no way out. Only 2."

"What are they?"

"Um…proving myself too weak for the gang. And death."

"So if you get beat up-"Emmett was saying.

"Hey, watch it," I said pointing to him, "the room is still set up to kill vampires."

He backed away.

"Bella, you have to get out," Carlisle said not worried about my threat.

"It is the only thing that keeps my anger in check."

"What beating up people?" Jasper asked, "You can get your anger in check by punching us. At least we can't get hurt."

"But the hang out holds my wall," I whined.

"You punching Emmett is like punching a wall."

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

When we got down I got a phone call. From Lauren.

"Hello?" I hissed.

"So how much you are the Cullens paying you to be their pet."

"FYI they are my friends."

"Sure they are. Friends out of pity. I'm sure it is torture for them to have to hang out with you."

"Who said they are making forced to be my friends?"

"Hello, I can tell by the way they look at school when you walk over to sit with them."

I could feel tears come up. It was true; they did look tortured when I walked to their table.

"Goodbye," I hissed snapping my phone shut.

I walked out the back door, only to be stopped by Jasper.

"Get out of my way," I said through clutched teeth.

"Where are you going Bella?" he asked calmly

"In the woods. To the hang out. Then my fist is going to have a meeting with the wall."

Yay! Old me is back.

"No. Your body can't take that many more injuries."

"Like. You. Care."

He looked at my in shock. I felt guilty.

"Look Jasper, I'm sorry, but I need to go."

Him being still shocked, I pushed right past him. But when I got the edge of the woods I was stopped again. This time it was Edward.

He picked me up effortlessly and ran me to his room. He locked the door and wrapped his arms around my struggling body.

"Bella, please calm down," he said gently.

"Stop acting as if you care."

I was probably overreacting, but I hated it when people, well in their case beings, pitying me. It just made me so mad and they didn't even let me go punch something.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will you stop asking as if you care about me?! I know you Cullens are only doing it out of pity!"

The next thing I know I was on my back, Edward was holding my wrist above my head, he was over me, and he had an intense stare on my. His eyes burned into mine. He looked really angry.

"You think we only help you because we pity you?" he hissed. God, what is with all the people hissing today?"

"I don't think. I know. Whenever we are at school I can see you guys tortured you have to sit with me."

Tears were burned in my eyes. His hands tightened around my wrist as he stood up bringing me with him. He put his arms around my waist looking into my eyes.

"Don't ever say that," he said gently.

He looked down at my lips. I followed his lead and looked at his lips.

We started to lean in towards each other. When our lips meet I felt a spark.

When we broke apart Edward rested his head against mine and said, "So. Do you think that I want to be around you out of pity."

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	17. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Okay so today was school and I was so not ready for it at all.

"Come on Bella," I heard Alice said trying to wake me up.

"5 more minutes," I groaned.

"Do you want me to get Edward up her to wake you up?"

"I could care less if you were to put a gun to my head," I snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to drastic measures. EMMETT!"

"What is he going to do?" I asked right as I was flying in the air into a cold shower.

"WHAT THE!" I yelled is said jumping up and hanging on Emmett.

"Good, you're awake," Alice said smiling.

I slide down off a laughing Emmett.

"What are you doing in my house? No, how did you get in?" I asked.

"The window. Now get dressed. We are driving you to school."

I obeyed and then went down to notice the Cullens in my living room.

"Hey," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," they all replied.

"So, why are you all in my house?" I asked.

"Well," Edward said, "Alice saw you skipping."

"I was only going to go down and hang with my gang today," I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hey, I just noticed you're in a good mood," Rose said.

"Well, Charlie was asleep when I got home."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my temple.

"I'm happy to finally see you not in pain," he said.

He then moved his lips down to mine and gave me a kiss.

"Aww," I heard the girls say while the guys wolf whistle.

"Okay, can we go to school now?" I asked blushing. Great, I'm going soft.

"Sure," Alice said, "Bella take your truck and Emmett will ride in the back."

We all gave her a confused look.

"He can't fit anywhere else," she explained.

We all laughed as we went out the front.

"Okay, so Emmett," Rose said, "No annoying the human about her slow car. And Edward, don't go to fast."

He was murmuring something as he climbed into the back. He then opened up the back window.

I watched Edward speed off as my truck inched off.

Half way there I heard Emmett groan.

"Why is this going slow," he whined.

"Because it is almost as old as you."

He laughed, "Can Rose fix it up?"

"No. The speed is just something that adds onto its personality."

"Yes, because everyone just loves slow cars," he said sarcastically.

I laughed now, "Shut it before I put you in the hang out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No a promise."

We both laughed.

Eventually my truck got us to school.

I parked next to Edward's Volvo just in time to see all of them laugh at a very bored looking Emmett.

Jessica then came walking up to me.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

She didn't smart response me back, but just said, "There is a new person. He is beating up everyone. Being that, that it is your job I just figured I would tell you so you could put him in his place."

"Wait. You're asking for my help?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are the only one who can beat the mess out of him."

"I'll take that as a complement," I said walking off.

I walked down the hall to see James.

"What are you doing here?" I almost yelled.

"Telling you that my gang just killed half of yours."

And with that he walked off.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I turned around so my face was in his chest and cried.

Yep, defiantly going soft.

**AN: Please Review!**


	18. END

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I finally composed myself. I then ran to the woods not caring if the Cullens followed.

When I got closer I noticed that news reporters were a little ways away from the hang out.

I got to the clearing of the hang out only to be grabbed around the waist and have a knife at my throat.

**Charlie's POV (He is actually straight. In other words he is kind of back to normal.)**

I was watching the T.V. when I saw a couple of kids.

'Gang,' I thought.

I was so glad my Bella wasn't in a gang.

It was weird, I barley have any memories of Bella's teen hood. All I remember is her always injured. Also I don't remember how my wife died.

"The Twilight Vampires-"the news person said.

Hold on, Bella did mention something about Twilight Vampires. She was in a gang!

I gasped.

I shot out of my seat, grabbed my gun and badge, and ran out to my cruiser. I put the sirens on and speed away to the killing area.

I was there just in time to see a man bring a knife to Bella's throat.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it to him.

He threw her to the ground causing her hand to get a crescent shaped cut. He stepped towards me, but the only thing in his way was Bella's leg. I heard a nasty snap. His other leg went forward only to be stopped by her head as he kicked it. Her poor head was surly cracked.

I pulled the trigger getting the man in the heart. He fell with a thud.

I ran to my daughter and started to cry.

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did, but I promise I will change."

I put my head in her shoulder and sobbed.

"I love you Dad," I heard her chock a little as I heard ambulance sirens go off coming towards us.

They came with a stretcher and took her off to the hospital. I followed close behind.

**EPOV**

My poor Bella. She was so hurt and I wasn't there to help.

We all ran to the hospital to see her.

Charlie was there. I growled and was ready to rip his head off.

Alice put a hand in front of me and said, "He is back to normal. Don't worry about him."

I nodded and walked into Bella's room.

When I got in I chocked on myself.

She looked so weak and fragile. All because I broke my promise of keeping her safe.

"Edward," she said weakly.

"Yes Sweetie?" I said gliding over to take her hand.

"This isn't your fault."

Wow mind reader much. Testing, testing, one, two, three, testing. Bella? Can you hear me? I love you?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It is my own fault. I wasn't watching were I was going and the man got me. Don't worry."

"Bella, you are just human. How can you say this is okay?"

"I'm not saying it is okay. I'm just saying it is okay with you."

I sighed and gave her forehead a kiss. The heart monitor speed up.

I chuckled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Stay with me?"

"As long as it keeps you safe. Now sleep."

She smiled and moved over making room for me.

I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

**BPOV**

I felt so at home in his arms.

When he was done getting comfortable I rose up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," I said one last time.

"I love you more. Now go to sleep love."

So even through all the emotional pain I've been through years. And the physical pain of today.

Tonight was the first night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**THE END**

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
